Finally
by Daughter-of-the-Big-Three1301
Summary: Percy son of Poseidon as been having a lot of nightmares, but one really scared him. It was about...? Who will help him get through them?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We are all having a great time listening to music at Camp Half-Blood. Summer vacation just started a few days ago. The battle with Gaea has been over a year now. The gods have been keeping their promise from the second Titan War about claiming their children. The camp is now magically enhance, but not because of the new demigods. But, because of the new demigods, magical creatures, and the Kryptonians. That's right magical creatures and Kryptonians. You see the gods agreed fo... Well I should start from the beginning.

 **/*Flashback*/**

Two days before my sixteenth birthday. We just finished our last battle with Kronos' army, but we knew that it was only the beginning of this war. After settling down and getting our wounds heal before the next battle at sundown. We all saw a big ball of fire coming at us. It looked like there was a human shape inside of it. The big ball of fire crashed down and making a huge earthquake when it did. Making all the demigods, except me, fall down. They all recovered quickly to see a girl just walk out of the crater like she was taking a troll through the park on a nice sunny day. Which would have been nice, but not to day. Aghh. Stupid ADHD. Even I could tell that she was definitely **NOT** from around here.

She looks about seventeen years old and she has long curly black hair. That's up in a high ponytail and ends right above her butt/wolf tail. That's right, she has a wolf tail and wolf ears that her bangs are tuck behind the right one. Her ears are double pierce and her eyes look just like mine. But her sea-green eyes swirl with power probably stronger than my dad, but they held warmth and kindness. Her lips are coral pink and she has a sun-kiss tan. Her clothes are different than anything that I have ever seen before. Except in movies or on television. The shirt is the one shoulder kind and short. So you can see some of her stomach. The right sleeve stops right before her elbow and the left side just goes under her armpit. Her left wrist has what I think is a fold up shield like my watch, but it's backwards **(a manacle from Spider Riders)**. The color of the shirt is yellow with blue trim, her skirt is the twirly kind and it's black with red trim. Her sword belt is black with blue designs on it. The sword is inside the sheath **(I looked it up)** , but the hilt is black with blue, yellow, and red designs on it. She wore tall black boots. That didn't make a sound as she walked and they stop a inch before her knees, but everybody is looking at the big fairy wings on her back. Her wings has four different colors. Blue on top, then a small black stripe. The top half of the stripe looked like waves rolling into the blue above. Bottom half is zigzag into the yellow; which is in the middle. Then another small black stripe. Top half is zigzag into the yellow and the bottom half looked like tops of fire. That ran into the fiery red below.

"Hi..." she started in a light, but thick accent that I've never heard before.

But she was cut off by an gold arrow sailing right at her. I knew it was one of the Apollo kids, but she moved so fast that even I didn't see her move. One moment she is in one stop, then faster than a blink of an eye. She was one step over to her left (my right).

"Whoa!" Calm down! I come in peace," she said with her hands, but under her breathe I heard her say 'Damn that sounds stupid'. I had to agree with her. If I was in her place. Come on. I come in peace. Never mind.

"Who or what are you?" I said without even thinking.

"I'm a Kryptonian from the Planet of New Krypton," she looked up has she said it with a far away look in her eyes, but it was gone in a second and turn more serious. "I'm a Greek demigod."

"Yeah right and I'm Optimus Prime," said a boy from the Hermes cabin named

Tom Gavin.

"And I'm Mary Poppins daughter," said a girl from Athena cabin named Taylor Stone, I think.

I felt anger rolling off the Kryptonian girl and everybody flinched back when her eyes changed from calm sea-green to angry fiery red. Her aura was glowing around her. Making her look even more threatening. Tom and Taylor was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. Then stopped right in front of her.

"I am one person that you... **DO NOT**... want..as an enemy," she said in a too calm, but deadly voice. "Do I make myself clear."

They just nodded their heads like obedient little puppies. She made a gesture with her hand and Tom and Taylor fell from where they hovered a few seconds ago.

"So," I started to break the tension in the air that is so thick. You can cut it with a sword. "Your planet, you mean like the planet that Superman is from?"

She just looked at me for a moment. She calm down, then her eyes went wide and flash brightly, twirly fiery red before going back to her natural sea-green color. They look better on her than the fiery red eye color. As soon as I thought that. She flashed a knowing smile (like the one that my mom wears sometimes), like she just read my mind. Which seeing her power. She probably can.

"Yes and no. Superman is from Krypton and unlike my stupid cousin..." she said getting cut off again.

"COUSIN!" everybody yelled in unison.

"Like I said , before I got rudely interrupted. Now let me finish. Superman is from Krypton or what we call 'Original Krypton'. I'm from 'New Krypton' and yes. Superman or Kal-El is my cousin and why you Earthling have heard of him is because. Kryptonians have been living on Earth for thousands of years, but why; that's a long story. But most of movies and television shows are real, but they're just not from Earth," she explained.

"What is your name?" came a soft voice from one of the Demeter girls, but I couldn't tell which one.

"My family name is Van-El and my name is Vanapire..." once again she's being interrupted.

"What?" said Annabeth.

Vannapierra, I think that's what she said her name was, but anyway she gave Annabeth such a death glare. That not even the Lord of the Dead could pull it off. Which is saying a lot.

"Van-na-pi-ra," she said slowing. Then her name appear in front of her for everybody to see.

Vanapire

Van-na-pi-ra

"That's how it's spelled and pronounced it." "But, you said your family is Van-El," said Annabeth. "No. I said, my family name is Van-El. On my planet everybody has a name and a family name. A family name just tells people what family you're in. For example if your name happen to be Samuel and you're in the 'el' family. Your family name will be Sam-El," she explained to us. "So, it's like a last name? You just did get of your name and add to your family name," said a confused Athena girl named Helen. "No. My last is Stavens." before anybody screamed again her last name appeared just like her first name did.

Stavens

Steve-vons

"A family name is like a title or a more formal way to said your name and you only put the first syllable of your name and if you have a one syllable name. Your family name just goes after it," said the Kryptonian girl. "So why are you here, Vana...Vana..pi..." I said trying to say her name. She just smiled at me.

"Vanapire, but you guys can call me Van. Most people do and the answer to your question is. I'm here to help you in your battle against the titan Lord." "I have a question?" I told her. She nodded her head for me to continue. "Earlier you said, that you're a Greek demigod, but how can that be if you're a Kryptonian?"

"Excellent question, Percy," she said, but I don't remember telling her my name. I just shrugged it off. "It's a story and please don't interrupt me. I'll explain things along the way. A hundred fifteen years ago. The big three came to New Krypton, but not by choice. The Fates cooked all this up. A woman fortune teller said to them the only way they leave this planet. Was that they all have to give their full blessed to a Kryptonian. Of course they didn't want to do that. They tried to portal or what you guys call flash their way back to Earth, but they couldn't. So they said they'll just be gods on this planet,..."

"You mean your home planet or Earth, c..." said a boy from the Hermes cabin name Ian, I think.

"You dumb, dumb of course she's talking about her planet. Are you that stu..." said a Athena girl name Sophie.

"But the," Vanapire continue," fortune teller said that we already have gods," she put her hand to stop a question from Annabeth. "and they are more powerful than them. Plus, they will never let them be gods on New Krypton. So their choices where to stay on New Krypton, but not as gods just regular people or just give their blessings to a Kryptonian and go back to Earth. So they decided to just do the blessing so they could leave and to make a long story short. I was the lucky person, but what they didn't notice was that my twin brother. Who was in my Mother's other arm also got their blessing, too. The Kryptonian gods think it was because they are Earth gods and their powers most like act different on other planets. So when we got them the symbols appeared on our chest," she said and show us the symbols.

She pulled down her shirt enough to reveal that there's definitely symbols of the Big Three on her chest. From left to right; the first one is a blue trident (Poseidon), the middle one is a yellow lightning bolt (Zeus), and the last one is a reddish/blackish Helm of Terror (Hades). They look like someone had engraved them on her chest.

"So, I have the powers of the Big Three, but I am not really their daughter, but monster think I'm one. Which I kind of am cause my blood changed and mixed with the blessing. So I'm their daughter at the same times I'm not."

"But to be a demigod. You have to be part mortal," said Shane from the Hephaestus cabin.

"I was getting to that. My birth Father is born on Earth. He is born a mortal and with my blessings. My brother and I are only demigods that don't have a god or goddess as a parent."

"Cool!" Travis and Conner said unison.

She smiled at them. "Yes, it is , but I attach a lot of monster and other kinds of evil. But it's nothing I can't handle; most of the time," she put her hand up again to stop an interruption. "Just as long as I have my family by my side. Most monsters on Earth here; as soon as they smell a Kryptonian. They stay far away from my kind."

"Why?" said a girl from the Apollo cabin name Casey... something.

"Because my people are very powerful and monsters know better to stay far away, but some are stupid and try and failed. But for right now I'm hiding my scent from them. So they will be surprise," again she raised her hand to stop someone from talking. I bet she's getting a bit irritated. I know I would too if I was in her place.

"It takes too long to explain or describe everything I'm talking about. So just go with the flow." Yup. Popping the 'p'. She is irritated. "We are here to help you in your battle..."

"Did you just said 'We'?" said Malcolm son of Athena.

"Yes," said a new voice with the same accent as Vanapire's, but it was male.

"Hello, me brother," Vanapire said.

"Hello, me sister," said the invisible person.

Then a boy just appeared beside her. He looked **exactly** like the male version of Vanapire and I looked a bit like me, but different clothes and different colors than Van. His shirt is black with sea-green trim and greenish/blackish pants and a different color closed shield thing on his left wrist **(a manacle from Spider Riders)**. His black hair is like mine, but shorter and spikier. His wings are different than Van's. They are green with blue, yellow, and red twirl designs on them. Then I realize that he is the male version of her. This must be her twin brother. The one with the powers of the Big Three. Okay laugh, I'm a bit slow (blows a raspberry at readers).

"Everybody, this is my younger twin brother, Richard," Van told us with a smile.

"We are here to help, We would have brought other with us, but we have our own troubles back home. So if they need more help we will have to go back, but we'll help as much as we can. But you have to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone, especially the gods that we are here."

"Why?" everybody said together.

"Because, only Uncle Hades, Auntie Persephone, and Auntie Demeter knows about us to this day. But the Sea Gods and the Sky God haven't seen me since the blessing when I was 3 days old. And that was a 115 years ago."

"WHAT!" everybody screamed.

"Yes, we are a hundred and fifteen years ago. Because Kryptonians age slower than guys. Even though we look 17 in our Kryptonian form. In our Earth form we look 14 or 15 years old," Richard explained.

"And as I was saying; they haven't seen me, I mean 'us', in a long time and the Queen of the Heavens or what I call her. The Queen b!tch or b!tch Queen," that put a big smile on Annabeth's' face and others looked at the worriedly. "As you can guess I really don't like her, but the feel is mutual. So I saw her 10 years ago when I was five.

"But you said you age slower so..." said Annabeth.

"I'll explain, sis," Richard said looking at Van. "When a Kryptonian is born part mortal. Even if it's on billionth. Sometime in their lives. They have to outlive their mortal lives. So they just faded, but not like the gods and pop up here on Earth as newborns with no memory of our past, but they come back to us little by little. When we get older we can come and go from Earth, but most of the time we're here. But we have to live on Earth for at least 18 years,"

"But what happens if you died before that?" I asked.

"You stay dead, but sometimes there are exception. But back to what I was saying. Okay, you remember when I said we faded, but not like the god," we nodded. "That's because when we fade; we don't die. We come to Earth to live you mortal lives. Our mortal lives age at the same rate your does. So we live your for at least 18 years, then some Kryptonians; okay most Kryptonians don't like living on Earth. So when they are 18 or older. They commit suicide or wait to died from old age." We all had a shock looks on our faces. "But they only kill the mortal part of themselves so they can go back to New Krypton. Because when our mortal part dies, we go back to New Krypton and just pretty much pick up our lives where we left off. As long as our mortal part dies at least at 18 years old. We can go back, but if we don't make it to 18 we died. But I like said there are exception like it was not your time or Fate or..."

"Shut up, bro. You're talking too much. Now just swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody live or dead about us."

We decided to just do it and not to ask anymore questions. That night Kronos' Army came back and we definitely had a surprise from them. Vanapire and Richard are the best fighters I have ever seen, but when morning came they retreated. Van and Dick had to go back to their home planet. They said they will be back again. Maybe not for this war, but they'll be back to visit. Van give me a magic necklace with a gem on it. So if I'm in trouble or just need someone to talk too. She said she's a great listener, never tells secrets or promises, and gives great advice. So, if so I just hold the silverish/blue gem and call upon her and if she's not busy she'll come. We thanked them for all their help and they said they will pray for someone to help us.

/*End of Flashback*/

Which help did came; the party ponies, Uncle Hades and his skeleton army, and my parents. But you know all that. So back to the story.

Well Zeus and the other gods did find out, but not for the demigods tattling. Van and Dick revealed themselves, to much to Hera's dismay. A few months later Zeus aloud Kryptonians and other creatures (like mermaids, fairies, elves, etc.) to live at Camp. If they want to.

So like I said earlier. Summer vacation started a few days and we are listening to music and just partying. The gods and goddesses are here watching us dancing and acting completely crazy. Nico, Vanapire, Richard, Mikey; who is Van's step-brother, three other campers and me are singing songs that most of The Olympians didn't know. except for Hermes and Apollo knew them. Hermes because he spends a lot of time in the mortal world. So he knew what kids of our generation listened to and Apollo knew these songs, because he's the God of Music and knows every song in the whole wide world.

We started singing some softer songs (Oh yeah. I am a bad slash horrible singer, but with help from Van's magical powers. I was able to sing pretty good.), like um... Breakaway, Love Story, Piano Man, My heart will go on, A whole new world, If I never knew, Superman (It's not easy), 100 years, Never let you go and Half a heart (I know girrrl songs, but whatever). But when Alive by One Direction came on the whole camp went crazy.

Vanapire and Richard aka the twins or most times double trouble. Start to dance to some um... how should I put it. Well I'll let you decide. They dance to Hips don't lie and Irreplaceable. I think Hera, Artemis, and Athena did not like that kind of dancing.

Then that's when things got shocking and I do mean shocking. Van went over to Uncle Hades and asked him to dance with her. Hades would do pretty much anything for his favorite niece. She use her powers to changes his clothes from toga to a pretty tight t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, I guess Auntie Persephone is right. you do have a nice ass, Uncle." Van said with big smile and chuckling.

All the other gods and goddesses just looked at each other in shock. All except Lady Persephone. She just giggled and covering a big smile. Uncle Hades and Van started to dance. Which really surprise me. That Lord Hades is a pretty good dancer and could keep up with Van. If you didn't know this. It's that Vanapire is a big ball of energy and being pregnant with twins. Does not stop her. She can use some magic spell to keep her midsection protected from any harm.

I dance with one of Van's twins sisters (who doesn't have the blessing of the big three). I think it was Samantha I was dancing with or it could have been Dianna or A-my. I mean Rich, Van, and the other three are quintuplets. Plus the four girls look alike and it's almost impossible to tell them apart.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The gods and goddesses dance too, but not all of them dance like the campers and most did. Like Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Persephone, Hestia, Aphrodite, and even Dionysus. Which amazed **all**! Hera, Athena, Artemis, and some of the minor gods and goddesses stay on the sideline just talking to each other. Chiron watched the campers and the immortals.

Chiron smiled to himself. "Those Kryptonians sure loves to party," he murmured to himself. While the demigods, Kryptonians, satyrs, nature spirits, nymphs, and other magical creatures danced to music that he doesn't listen to.

About an hour later. Chiron blow the cockle shell to get everybody's attention. It took a few moments for everybody to calm down.

 **Chiron's P.O.V.**

I saw what time is was and I got the cockle shell and blow hard and loud to get everybody's attention. Well pretty much just the camper's for my important announcements'.

"Attention! Attention!" I yelled. "My apologies to the gods," I looked over to them.

"But it is almost midnight and it's time for my campers' to go to bed."

 **Vanapire's P.O.V.**

The gods and goddesses look at one another and then Lord Zeus walked up to Chiron with no emotions on his face. No signs of anger or understanding the only thing I notices was a little up turn corner of his lips. Like he was thinking or picturing him fucking Chiron hard or Chiron fucking him merciless. Ok. Ook. I'm the first one to admit it. I have a sick, dirty mind. It's a gift. :) But Chiron did look like Zeus had just told him to bare his children. Just by him Zeus walking up to him. He also look kind of sick to his stomach.

When Lord Zeus stand before Chiron. Chiron smiled politely and bowed down. Then he tried to step aside, but the King of the gods stop him by placing a hand on Chiron's shoulder. Chiron looked up from the sudden hand and looked at Zeus with a puzzled face. But All Mighty Zeus just smiled and himself step aside from Chiron and step next to him. An let me tell you. That this is come completely out of his character. They looked at each other for a brief moment and Zeus started talking.

But I think there's a little something, something going on. Hahaha. I could just read their minds, but I think I'll do some investigating. I am a detective with Phoenix, Arizona Police Department Crime Lab. Me think I can solve this mystery. With a smirk on my face. I started heading for my cabin when Zeus was done talking.

 **Richard P.O.V.**

Lord Zeus walk up to Chiron. I thought he was going to blast Chiron to bits. The centaur did look like he was about to take a sh!t right there and then; in front of everybody. Lord Zeus stop in front of Chiron. Who just smiled and bowed to Lord Zeus. Chiron tried to step aside, but Lord Zeus stop him by placing his hand on Chiron's shoulder and Zeus step a side. Which I thought was a little weird, but the Lord of the Sky started to talk and it broke my thoughts.

"Chiron is right, It's getting late. Why don't us god's spent the night here. After all that dancing even I need to rest." Zeus said while catching his breathe.

I look over to Van and saw her face with a look that I know all too well.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

All the gods and goddesses nodded. Well all except the Lady Hera. Who look at her husband/brother with a suspicious look. Zeus gave Chiron control. So campers can get some sleep. Chiron dismiss the kids. Campers started heading to their cabins. Chiron called the cabin leaders forward and give them instructions for tomorrow/morning duties will be push back by 2 hours. So the campers can get some sleep.

Most of the gods and goddesses slept in their cabins with their kids. Because it was a kind of a special occasion with the gods and goddesses visiting the camp. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades slept in cabin twenty-one (The Big Three Cabin). Which is Van's and Rich's cabin, but Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, and Tyson are allowed to sleep in that cabin. Because they are children of the big three, too. Hera slept in the big house. Athena slept in cabin six and told them some stories that didn't make history. Artemis of course stayed with her hunters in cabin 8. Apollo in his cabin and they did sing-a-longs and Apollo read some (Bad) poetry to them. Hephaestus in cabin nine and he show them how to make some kind of mechanics to make an army. If there's another war. Hermes stay in cabin 11. Which was still pretty crowd and he told them stories jokes that he pulled on the gods. Dionysus actually stay in cabin instead of stay in the big house. Demeter also slept in her cabin talking about best harvest ever. Hestia, Persephone, Nemesis and the other minor gods and goddesses stayed in the big house with Chiron, but in separate rooms of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person P.O.V.**

When everybody was asleep. Percy was having a nightmare. It was about his fatal flaw. He was losing someone he loved and cared about. The son of the Sea God saw his Dad in trouble. Poseidon was chained to the ground in the middle of the desert. He was dehydrated and Kronos was there. Percy tried to get to him and help, but every time he ran faster. His dad got further and further away. Percy yelled and scream at Kronos to stop pushing the dagger deeper into Poseidon. Who was covered in deep cuts and ichor flowed out.

 **Zeus's P.O.V.**

I was sound asleep when I hear someone. Then I sat up and look over where the sounds are coming from. Percy is tossing and turning in a cold sweat. He was talking, well mumbling. My nephew was not making sense. I looked over at my brother Poseidon. Who was still fast asleep. I was thinking about wake him up, I decided to wake Percy myself. So i got up and walked over to Percy. Whose bed was diagonally across from me. I sat down on the edge of his bed and gently shook him awake.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was in a bad nightmare. My dad was in trouble and I had to help him before the Titan Lord through him into Tartarus or worse, but I couldn't get to him. I have a crush on my dad for a few years now, but I never had the guts to tell him. Only Vanapire knew about the crush I had on him. Then I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

 **Zeus's P.O.V.**

"Percy, Percy. Wake up," I whispered softly. "Wake up, Perseus," I said a little louder. "Percy wake up. Its only a dream. Wake Up, Percy,"

Now Percy just scramble up grabbing everything in reach. Then he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I could feel his heart pounding in his crest and his breaths were irregular.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

The familiar voice started to come more clearer, but I still can't remember who's voice is was and I didn't care. Just as long as I get out of this nightmare. I started waving my hands like a madman. I grabbed the person of the voice that saved me from that horrible dream. Until I smelled the smell of ozone. Then I realize that I had my arms around my Uncle Zeus. I froze the on spot. Then I tried to get away from him. But he stop me by putting his arms around me and softly told me to calm down and that it was only a dream. Which creep me out by the way he was talking so softly to me. Especially from his past deeds.

 **Zeus's P.O.V.**

I felt Percy froze and tried to let go of me, but I caught the smell of the salty sea and the unique smell of my Percy. 'Where in the name of my eldest brother did that come from.' I mentally cursed myself, but what the hell. I stop Percy by putting my arms around his small, but muscular frame. I rubbed my hands up and down his back. Telling him in my softest voice to calm down and that it was only a dream. While I said that; I continue talking softly to him. I kept breathing in that salty sea smell coming from Percy. Then I got an idea. Since Hera is denying herself from me. I look at pretty much anybody for sexual release. I started rubbing my hand lower and lower.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Zeus hand was going lower than I like. I was about to say something. When a voice stopped me.

"Zeus!" said my father Poseidon in a little high than a loud whisper.

Uncle Zeus and I looked up at my dad. He looked hot when he's mad at Zeus. I got a little bit hard and I felt blush creep across my face. Thank the gods it was dark. Zeus stand up quickly.

"I'll take from here, brother," said my dad with a serious tone in his voice.

The Lord of the Sky just nodded and step aside with his back to me. They just looked at each other. Not saying anything. Then I just remember my nightmares. I had to get out of here. So...

"I need some air," I said while scrambling to get up.

I ran past both of them. Not leaving anytime for them to say anything.

 **Poseidon's P.O.V.**

"You stay away from Percy," I told my younger brother with a threat in my voice and anger in my eyes.

Zeus just stay quiet and looked at me. Which surprise me that he didn't shot back at me. I just left him there. As I left, I heard my brother head back to his bed.I went looking for my son. I had a pretty good idea where his was when I didn't see him outside of cabin twenty-one. So I vapor travel into cabin three, but I didn't see him. So I looked out back by the lake, but he wasn't there. Now I started getting a little worried about him and I was wondering about his nightmare. Then I felt his presents by the ocean. So I went to it and found him in a hard place to find spot at the beach. I found Percy sitting there on a rock with a tear streak on his cheeks and shaking like a leaf. That just broken my heart to see my little boy like this. I walked over to him. Cause I had to do something for me boy.

"Percy," I said softly.

Percy jump in surprise and hurry and wipe the tears from his face. I sat down next to him and I put my arm around him. Percy jump a little by the sudden contact.

"Tell me what the dream was about," I said to Percy.

"Its nothing," Percy said quickly.

"Percy. Look at me," I said with my head looking down at him.

Percy slowing look up and faced me.

"Son tell me what was the nightmare about. It won't get better if you don't talk to someone. So talk to me, Percy," I told him calmly.

I saw unshed tears in his eyes and a blush across his cheeks. I want to do something to make Percy; my only half-blood son feel better. Bit I couldn't do anything, until he told me. My wrapped arm around his shoulders. I tighten it.

"It's ok, Percy. you can tell me," I said trying to comfort him and then I heard him take a deep breathe and release it.

"My dream, " he said slowly. "Was about losing," he took a mother deep breathe and release it. I let him take all the time he needed.

"My dream was about losing someone that I love and care a lot about," Percy said at last.

I saw the blush on his cheeks darken.

"Was it your mother or Annabeth, Perseus," I said to him cautiously.

I knew Percy and Annabeth broke up a month ago, because they thought they were better off has friends.

"No," he said. "It...It was...you," Percy said looking up at me. When he said 'you'. Then he hurried and looked back good. "You were chained in the middle of the desert. Kronos was there. He said he was going to take everybody I care about one by one. He had a dagger and started to cut deeper and deeper. I was running to help you and yelling for him to stop, but I couldn't get to you. I felt so scare of losing you, because... I love you," he said with a few tears falling down while he facing back down.

I was really touch by him saying that he loves me and tried to come to my aid, but I was sad that had to witness something like that and I was angry at Morpheus or the demigod dream. I hoped it was just a dream and not a demigod dream. I happy that he told, but I wasn't physically there for him when he was younger. I looked over at him and I saw the blush on his cheeks has spread to his ears and darken even redder. Then it hit me. My son, my demigod son had a crush on me. The 'I love you' had other meaning. I smiled at that, because I've loved my son in that way for a long time. But I never act on it, because Percy grew up in modern times where that is not approved and I thought he liked girls, but I was wrong. I smiled even bigger at the blush still spreading like ripples in the water. I knew how to show him that I, too loved him every, every much.

"Percy," I said trying to get his attention.

But he wouldn't look up.

"Percy...kiss me," I demanded and knowing that he'll look at me.

"What!" Percy said very shock.

"You heard me, Percy. I've noticed that blush on your cheeks," I told him.

Percy looked back down. I put my hand on his right cheek and made him to look at me. Then I let my heart do the talking.

"Percy, I love you, too in that way and I never want to lose you...or the other way around. So give me a kiss," I told him calmly and smoothly.

Percy look into my eyes the whole time and study them. Then he attack me a few milliseconds later with a fierce kiss. I was on my back with Percy on top of me. I got hard in seconds by that action. Our kiss was hot, heated, and passionate. I wrapped my arms around him, but he grabbed my hands and moved them down on his ass. I got the message and squeezed his round soft, but firm cheeks. Percy moaned in are make out session. I licked his bottom lip asking for entry. Which he gave to me. Are tongues clashed together. We tasted each other for the first time and we both moaned in our kiss. I moved Percy a little bit so I can roll my hips up. He moaned even louder. I kept it up until he was about to cum. I stop and Percy broke our kiss.

"W-w-why d-did you s-s-stop f-for?" he asked catching his breathe.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more... comfortable." I told him.

When we were both standing. I grabbed him and pulled him into a soft passionate, loving kiss. Them I lift him up and carry him. So with him up. I grabbed his ass and rubbed are erections together. We moaned and are tongues exploring each others mouths. I flashed to cabin three, because I knew that was one of the safest place to go. We could have gone underwater, but I thought the cabin was the best place for are first time. Plus it was quite dark out and underwater the fish might tell my wife. Even though we split up right after the war.

I put a sound barrier around the cabin when we came in. I still carried him while walking to the bed and laid him down. While I laid down on top of him not breaking our kiss, but holding most of my own weight. So I wouldn't squish him.

One of my hands was on his chest playing with his right nipple through his shirt. Then clothes started getting in the way. So we undress each other the mortal way. Percy felt my hard thick cock fall on his thigh. There was a little bit of light in here. So he saw my erection. I smiled at the look on his face. Then an idea hit me.

"You want it?" I ask. Percy just nodded. "Tell me that you want it, Percy," I said

in a soft sexy voice and with a smile on my face. He looked up.

"I...I," Percy said staring back at my member.

"Let me hear you beg for it, Perseus," I said in his ear, then licked the shell.

I twist his nipple a little. I only earned a small moan. so I twist it a bit harder. His louder moan is music to my ears.

"I... want it... pl-please," he said.

"More," I said nibbling and then blowing in his ear.

"I want it, dad. Please daddy... give it to me," Percy begged.

I smiled at his sweet begs. I put three of my fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them and that turn me on even more. I couldn't wait to fuck this boy hard. When I thought the fingers were wet enough. I circle his entrance with one lubed finger. Then I kiss him hungrily. I stick one finger in his tight, heated hole; while I kiss, ravish and played with his nipples and him. Trying to take his mind off the pain. Then I add a second and third a third finger. When he was nice and stretched. I lined up to him.

"Are you ready, my love," I asked him with a knowing look and smile.

"Yes. I'm ready, dad,"

"No, daddy?"

"What?" Percy said very confused.

"Call me, Daddy. I like it." Percy smiled.

"Ok, daddy. I'm ready, daddy. Daddy, I'm ready! Daddy please fuck me, daddy!" Percy said begging and pleading.

I had the biggest smile on my face. Cause I got him to said 'Daddy' five times. I gave him a loving kiss while magically lubed my cock. Then I slowing enter him. Percy moaned (half in pain, half in pleasure) in our passionate kiss. My thrust started slow. He had his hands are playing with my nipples and running over my chest.

"Faster, harder, deeper, daddy," Percy said after we broke the kiss for air.

I flipped him around so he was on all fours and then did as he wished. My thrust came faster, harder, and deeper. My balls are slapping his ass. I could feel that the end was coming fast. So I took a hold of my Percy's member and gave it a squeeze. A beautiful moan escaped from that beautiful face. While thrust into Percy and working on his member. His moans and breathes were increasing. Then...

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Percy screamed in pleasure as he cum all over my hand and his bedsheets.

The friction was incredible. It was paradise. After a few more thrust in my boy's tight hole. I buried myself balls deep and filled Percy with my hot cum. I laid ourselves down with his back against my chest. I pulled my son close. We fall asleep with my softening erection still in me sea prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A couple hours later(5:30). Percy woke up to a beautiful morning. His eyes easily adjust to the morning light. Percy felt someones arms wrapped around him and soft breathing.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Then the night before came flooding back. The nightmare, Zeus' arms around him, at his private spot by the beach, his dad kissing him, and having the best sex ever with his father. At the thought of that he got semi-hard.

"Having some dirty thoughts son," said my dad before burying his face in my neck and nibbling right under my jaw.

"Good Morning dad aah mmph," I yelled at the end and before my dad kissed to quiet me.

The reason why I yelled is because my dad had placed his hand on my erection. That's when his twitched I noticed that his cock was in my ass already. He moved out a little and pushed back in.

"How long...?"

"All night long," he replied.

We were making out and having sex again and again, etc. Until about 7:00 "o" clock. Van told me last night that morning routines are push back two hours. So instead 6:00am morning inspections are at 8:00 "o" clock.

My dad and I went to take a shower together. Luckily I finally got a bathroom in my cabin now. My dad couldn't keep his hands off me. Not that I minded. Shower sex is great. We came out about two minutes until 8:00am. I hurried and got dress and made the bed.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

The knocking on the door scared the living daylights out of me. My dad went over to answered the door. I heard a familiar voice. It was only Vanapire.

 **Vanapire's P.O.V.**

I saw that Percy and Poseidon was not in the cabin when I woke up. Uncle Zeus told us that Percy had a nightmare last night. I knew that he has been having nightmares for the last couple of nights this summer and even more before summer vacation. So I've got a pretty good idea where they are. So I got up and used some magic to get dress and run over to cabin three at the speed of light. Knocked on the door and dad answered it.

"Good Morning, Dad! Is Percy here?" I asked in a very cheery voice for 8:00 o'clock in the morning.

"Hi, what's up, sis?" Percy said when he came to the door.

"Lets walk to breakfast, Percy and talk," I said while looking at him right in the eyes. Hoping that he will catch my drift.

"Ok, Van.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

We started walking to the breakfast hall **(I forgot what it was called)**. I think it's great that Van gave me the power or technically casted a spell on me. So I can speak and understand her native language. Which is called Mixthachis aka Mix-in in English.

So we talk in her naive so that are dad couldn't understand us. I told her everything that happen. Even told her about the night of passion I had with dad. I know that she won't judge me about it. She went all girly, but I will never tell her that. She'll knock my lights out. I told her all the juicy detail. Well almost all of them. I am finally a very happy camper.

 **The End**


End file.
